


talk me down

by mishaschmidt



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Exy, Jealous Kevin, Multi, Neil Is an Idiot, Sex Toys, Too much fluff, bottom!kevin, kevin has feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8429107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishaschmidt/pseuds/mishaschmidt
Summary: Kevin should be used to it by now, really. He should be used to Neil and Andrew getting hit on all the time.Honestly, he's not.And it really doesn't help that Neil's an oblivious idiot who doesn't even know when he's getting hit on.





	

Kevin should be used to it by now, honestly. Girls hit on Neil and Andrew and even himself all the time, especially since they had a championship under their belt.

But this bitch didn't give up. And Neil was letting her. Really, Kevin got it. He got that Neil was an oblivious shit head. But seriously, this was overdoing it.

The bitch is literally in Neil’s space, leaning towards him. Kevin expects Neil to lean away from her, put space between her but _no_ , the idiot had to lean forward to hear her in the club, laughing at some shit she said.

Kevin misses Andrew. Andrew had the balls to walk up to Neil and pull him down into a kiss, saluting everyone with a middle finger. But Andrew was in a pissy mood today, so Neil and Kevin came to Eden by themselves.

Jealousy swells in Kevin's throat. “Everything okay?” Roland leans over the counter, shooting Kevin a smile. “Missing Andrew?”

Kevin shoots him a glare, before taking a vodka shot and stomping over to Neil.

“Hey,” Neil stops mid-laugh to look at Kevin. “Let's go.”

“Who are you?” The girl snorts. “His keeper?” Then she snaps her fingers. “Crap. Should've saved that one for Minyard.”

Neil chuckles, his shoulder bumping into the girl’s by accident and he doesn't react.

“Neil,” Kevin bites out. “We have to go.”

“Seriously,” the bitch continues. “Neil, you're his captain. Why do you let him boss you around?”

Neil rolls his eyes. “Because he's _Kevin._ ”

The girl laughs as Neil grins and they lower their voices, talking back and forth quickly. “Hey,” Kevin tries, but Neil is too caught up on her story.

Tears burn the back of his throat. He pulls out his phone to text Andrew. _Permission to kill Neil?_

The answer comes immediately. _What did the idiot do now?_

He looks up when the giggling bitch scribbles her number on a napkin. “Nathaniel,” Kevin says sharply, and immediately regrets it when Neil’s head snaps up, sharp anger in his eyes. Neil’s eyes are still on him as the girl presses a lipsticked kiss to the napkin, folding it and pushing it to Neil.

“Hey, I'll leave you to this asshole. Give me a call later, yeah?” She walks off but Neil doesn't react. Kevin feels shame when he sees the look of betrayal on Neil’s face.

He doesn't let it show. “Let's go.” Then texts Andrew. _Can I drive the car? If Neil drives, I'm walking back. Y/y_

He's never felt so openly embarrassed and ashamed. He hated he couldn't be out. He hated that Neil flirted in front of him and didn't even realise. He hated everything.

The text from Andrew comes back with a _y_ , so Kevin stuffs his phone in his pocket. “Give me the keys, I'm driving. Unless you want to stay with,” he grabbed the napkin, reading the name. “Andrea.”

He crumpled the napkin, tossing it toward Neil, who still hadn't talked to him, just throwing the keys on the table and walking off. Kevin doesn't let the guilt get to him, just follows Neil to the car, and driving angrily back to the house.

“Don't ever do that again,” Neil whispers. “Not you. I can't take it if it's you.”

Kevin doesn't answer, his fingers tightening around the wheel. He reaches back in record time, parking wildly and slamming the door as he storms out, tossing the keys on the counter when he enters.

Andrew is sitting, curled on the couch, unimpressed by Kevin’s display of anger. Kevin doesn't care, going over to the fridge. There isn't any alcohol and he curses, slamming the door.

“Freezer,” Andrew supplies, and Kevin gets out the ice cold half bottle of vodka, gulping some down.

Neil slams through the door, stalking over to Kevin. “What the fuck.” He bites it out, pissed and Kevin just shakes his head.

“Fuck off, Josten.”

“Oh, at least you didn't call me _Nathaniel_ this time.”

Kevin bites back the sting of guilt once more. “Oh, what, you're pissed because I took you away from your little girlfriend?”

“What the _fu_ -"

“Shut up.” Andrew’s voice is quiet but it (always) has the most effect. “Kevin, call Neil that again, and I will rip your tongue out from your throat. Neil, who were you talking to?”

“Andrea,” Neil says, and Kevin’s temper flares. “She's so awesome.”

“Of course she is,” Kevin rolls his eyes and Andrew stands from the couch where he's sitting.

“I am contemplating the pros and cons of murdering the two of you idiots right now. And I'm coming up blank on cons.”

“Great sex?” Kevin offers a smile, and Andrew just glares at him.

“Who's Andrea and why is she pissing off Kevin?”

“Because Kevin has a stick up his ass,” Neil bites out, blue eyes flaring. “Won't even let me make a friend-"

“A _friend_?! Neil, for _fuck’s_ sake, she was _hitting_ on you.”

“She wasn't hitting me!”

Andrew and Kevin face palm at the same time. Kevin wants to throttle Neil. “She was _flirting_ with you, dipshit. And you _let her._ In front of me.”

Neil looks horrified, fucking _finally._ “What? No, she wasn't. Why didn't you say something?”

Oh, Kevin really had to tighten the grip on his bottle to keep it from smashing into Neil’s thick skull. “I did, dumbass. I tried to get you to leave. You didn't want to, remember?”

Neil frowned. “I- I don't think she was flirting, she was just so nice! And funny,” Neil blinks, and Kevin's had enough.

He slams the bottle down on the counter, shoving his hand into Neil’s pocket, noting with interest how Neil flinched at _his_ touch. He got the napkin, managed to open it roughly without tearing it, and showed Neil the lipstick kiss.

Then- “I'm so fucking done with everything,” Kevin mutters, grabbing the bottle and storming off to Nicky’s empty room and slamming the door.

~

Really, one time was enough for Kevin to lose his mind. The panic really doesn’t ebb, even when Neil crawls into bed next to him murmuring his “sorry’s”. He knows ‘sorry’ doesn’t come easily or willingly for Neil.

But to be trapped within the confined of one’s own mind was a terrible thing. Even as Neil kissed him breathless, in the most non-sexual, intimate way possible, Kevin can’t help but imagine that Neil was thinking about Andrea as their lips slid together. Thinking about her long hair as he shoves his fingers into Kevin’s short hair to deepen the kiss. He can’t help but imagine Neil curling against him but thinking of a girl next him.

Because, in all honesty, Kevin had never thought he deserved Neil and Andrew. He just needed one time to confirm it. The flinch from Neil is what set it all off. Did Neil still look at him and think about Kevin and Riko so many years ago, as they played Exy together as kids? Did he acquaint this Kevin with that Riko?

Kevin cards his fingers through Neil’s hair as he feels the black poison of jealousy and self hatred fill his lungs. Neil is breathing slowly, but Kevin knows that just the slightest movement will wake him. Is he dreaming about Andrea?

And Andrew. What if Andrew didn’t care about him anymore? Fuck, if Neil ran off with Andrea, and Andrew went off with… maybe Roland, because of their little BJ sessions they used to have, what would Kevin be left with?

 _Love_ wasn’t a word that came easily to either of his boyfriends. He knew that, and because of that he refrained from it. But sometimes… he didn’t know where he stood with them. Andrew and Neil understood each other through furtive glances and soft touches. Maybe Kevin was needy, but he needed… wanted more. Just something to make him know that they… felt.

Maybe he was good for nothing. Maybe he wasn’t good enough. Riko had told him that enough times, so that maybe it was time to believe him.

He was never going to be number one, never going to be anything of importance, because even if Riko was dead, Riko still lived in more ways than one.

He was the voice in Kevin’s head that taunted him, that told him that his Andrew and his Neil weren’t actually _his_ , they didn’t love him, they didn’t care about him. It told him he was too needy, they just wanted to get rid of him and have each other all to themselves. Maybe that’s what they talked about when they went on their drives together. Fuck, if he didn’t believe it.

Neil wakes up when he hears Kevin crying, eyebrows furrowing as he sits up, blinking blearily. “Kev?” his voice is throaty, hoarse, and Kevin’s lips tremble as he holds back the wave of sadness. He’s always put Exy before them, maybe that’s why he didn’t deserve them. Maybe that’s why they didn’t want him anymore.

Kevin pushes away from Neil’s concerned, scarred, beautiful face, getting up. “Go sleep with Andrew,” he states lowly. “I’m going back.”

“Kevin,” Neil reaches for him and Kevin can’t stop the full-bodied flinch, which he immediately wants to take back when he sees the look of open horror on Neil’s face.

“I’ll take the car, send Nicky back with it in the morning. I, um. Don’t worry, I… I just need to practice. Big game on Wednesday.” He tries to fake a smile and naïve Neil doesn’t see through it.

“Oh! Well, let me get Andrew, we can all go back,” he gets up fully, and Kevin shakes his head.

“No. No, you need to sleep. I’m going. Alone.”

Neil is still staring after him as he leaves.

~

Nicky grumbles, but Kevin promises to buy him as much tequila and cake flavoured vodka that he wants after the championship game they have in two days. It’s enough of an incentive to get him to agree immediately.

It gives him a few hours to lie on his bed and contemplate everything. The dorm is theirs now, the three of them, Nicky moving in with Aaron after the three of them decided to stop calling what they had ' _nothing_ '. He stares at the ceiling, thinking. He doesn’t know how to get rid of the dark, disgusting thoughts that’s whirling around his brain. He wants to stab himself in the head and rip them out. He wants to wipe his mind and forget Riko. He wants Andrew. He wants Neil.

He doesn’t know why his brain is focusing on Riko. He’s been able to block it out before, been able to pretend it was okay. For a while it was. He itches for a bottle of vodka.

It’s a while before Neil and Andrew come in. Andrew ignores Kevin, probably thinking him pathetic, but Neil sits on the edge of the bed.

“Kevin,” his voice is soft as he speaks in French. “What’s wrong?”

Kevin doesn’t see why he should lie. “Riko.” Even Andrew looks over to him as he digs in his drawer for something.

“I- I don’t know why but it’s. It’s like he’s tormenting me all over again. Telling me. Things.” The words come out in brief sentences, and Neil’s hand hovers over Kevin’s wrist, before thinking it a bad idea. Kevin wants to tell him to put it back, to touch him, hold him. He doesn’t. “I can’t stop thinking.”

Andrew snorts shaking his head, as he comes over to the bed. Kevin’s heart thumps as Andrew cards his fingers through Kevin’s hair, leaning down and pressing their lips together chastely. “Come on, junkies. Both of you idiots can train until your little junkie hearts fail you.”

Andrew puts his hand behind Kevin’s neck, hauling him up into a sitting positions, his legs swinging over the edge of the bed to rest on the floor. He gives Neil his duffel bag and tells him to get Nicky and Aaron. When they’re alone, Andrew’s hand tightens on the back of Kevin’s neck, pressing their foreheads together. “Riko’s dead. You’re not. Don’t let him drag you six feet under.”

That’s all he says, and Kevin still can't formulate a response when he leaves.

~

For some fucking reason, for the first time ever, during their practice, Kevin can't manage to score.

Neil manages three goals against Andrew, even the fucking asshole, Jack, scores one goal. But Kevin can't focus, and it's only on his fifteenth attempt that Andrew flings his racquet to the ground and storms over to him.

He grabs the grate of Kevin’s helmet, yanking him down. “What the fuck, Day?”

Kevin can't answer him. His mind is in a whirl again, caught somewhere in between _not being good enough_ and _useless_. He can see Neil hovering near Andrew’s shoulder, and Kevin can't look at either of them. So he focuses on the goal behind them and manages to choke out – “I’m sorry.”

Andrew's staring at him, fingers still caught in his helmet. “I expect this pathetic shit from Josten, not you.”

“Fuck you,” Kevin says without much heat. He's breaking down, falling apart, and he's never going to be enough for Andrew and Neil. “It's not my fucking fault. I'm sorry I'm not good enough for yo- for Exy.”

Neil scoffs behind Andrew. “Who _are_ you? Where's Kevin?”

Andrew doesn't share his amusement. “Practice is over,” he says in a low voice of finality. “Get everyone out. Bring me the box in my bag.”

Neil nods, springing to life, using his captaincy to cancel the rest of practice, which no one argued against, leaving the court almost immediately. Kevin still can't meet Andrew's eyes, his gaze jumping everywhere.

When the court and stadium is empty, Andrew yanks off Kevin’s helmet, as well as his. He pulls off his gloves, tossing them on the ground, grabbing Kevin’s chin and yanking him to meet his gaze.

“Tell me.” His voice is direct, letting Kevin know that if he lied, there would be consequences.

“I-,” Kevin takes a shaky breath, and then nothing else comes out. He just stares at Andrew helplessly, and Andrew huffs.

He turns Kevin around, kneeling behind him. Kevin’s heart skips a few beats as Andrew asks him the simple question. “Yes or no?”

God, he wants to say no. He wants to run away and bury himself in vodka. But he misses Andrew and Neil, so much that it's an ache in his chest, the centre of everything that's wrong. “Yes,” his voice is a whisper, and Andrew pulls down the back of his pants and underwear, just under his ass, as far as it would go with all his gear on. He spreads Kevin’s asscheeks, breath ghosting over his hole, and Kevin’s thighs tremble in desire.

Andrew presses his tongue against it, his hands holding Kevin’s hips up. Kevin cries out he sucks hard on the puckered hole, opening him up with his tongue.

“Fuck,” Kevin whispers, hands tightening on his Exy racquet. The court door opens, but Andrew doesn't react. Neil comes up next to him, biting his lip and he looks at the scene with lidded eyes.

He takes in Kevin’s flushed face, Andrew’s tongue dipping in and out of his hole. “Andrew,” he calls out, his voice rough. “Here.”

He gives him a cardboard box, and Andrew nods, opening it and pulling out a small butt plug. Neil chuckles softly, and Kevin tries to turn, but Andrew berates him with a sharp “eyes forward, Day.”

Andrew looks over at Neil. “Lock the stadium doors and bring me my phone.”

Neil disappears again, and Andrew sucks the toy a few times then presses the blunt end of the plug to Kevin’s asshole. He pushes it in slowly, and Kevin takes a few deep breaths. It's not painful, and the plug rested gently against his prostate, not enough to feel it.

Kevin breathes in deeply, and then Andrew stands, pulling up his pants.

Kevin blinks a few times. “Wha- what are you doing?”

Andrew raises his eyebrows. “You're going to score now if you want me to take it out.”

Kevin pauses. The plug isn't really doing anything to hinder him from playing, just brushes against his prostate a few times to send goosebumps down his spine.

Neil comes back, a huge smile on his face as he hands Andrew his phone. “Have you told him yet?”

Andrew shakes his head. “Neil, you're defending. Kevin, let's see you in action now. Don't disappoint us.”

Kevin frowns, confused, but steps back a few times as Andrew plays with his phone, picking up his racquet with his next hand. Kevin scoops up the ball as Neil takes a defensive position.

Kevin runs forward, and Andrew turns on the vibrator using the app on his phone. The taller guy freezes, a small squeak coming out as he looks at Andrew and Neil with blown eyes.

“Ah- Andrew,” he's afraid to move as the vibrator thrums in his ass, resting against his prostate. “ _Fuck._ ”

Andrew grins and Neil looks amused. “Come on, Kev,” Neil calls. “Score.”

Kevin moved backward, swallowing his whimpers. His cock is hardening as the vibrations run slowly up his spine. He fights it back, running towards Neil with the ball in his racquet. Neil stick checks him, the ball bouncing out of the net, laughing as his hand comes down to slap Kevin hard on his ass, too, _too_ close to the toy.

Kevin yells out as pleasure raced through his body, just under his skin, but he grits his teeth and tries again. This time he lands on his ass, pushing the plug further inside of him and harder against his prostate.

He struggles to stand, lining up to take another shot, swallowing back the moans that want to escape. Somehow he manages to dart around Neil, pushing him to the side, adrenaline pumping through his veins, as he snaps the racquet towards the corner of the goal. Andrew’s a blur, but he’s not fast enough as the goal lights up.

Neil lets out a whoop of laughter, and even Andrew has a small smirk on his face. But Kevin is shaking, the movements jostling the plug around in his ass, in every good way. Before he could move, Andrew raises the vibrations up a notch, and Kevin can't take it.

“Fuck,” he whispers, dropping his racquet and pressing a hand to his groin, trying to relieve the pressure. Andrew raises it a few more times and Kevin drops to his knees, eyes pleading with Andrew but mouth not forming the words.

Neil drops in front of him, hand going out to stroke Kevin’s hair. “Good boy,” he murmurs. “You scored! How brilliant is that?” He bites his lip, grinning widely, because he knows just how Kevin would be affected. The praise thrums through his veins, as Andrew raises the vibrations some more.

“Don't touch yourself,” Andrew commands and Kevin shouts out a curse, falling forward on his hands, before sinking his upper body down to bury his face in Neil’s lap, his hair still being affectionately stroked.

All of the sensations are bordering on the edge of _too much._ The vibrator is pushing against his sweet spot, and he feels like he's being torn apart in a good way from the inside. “ _Pl- fuck Andrew,”_ he whimpers out. “Fuck.” He doesn't even know when tears come to his eyes but it feels so fucking good that he's sobbing, wanting to do anything, something to relieve the pain.

Andrew comes over kneel next to Neil in front of Kevin. Andrew cards his fingers through Kevin's hair, replacing Neil’s, yanking him up, studying his tear-streaked face.

He looks like a mess, face flushed red, eyes wide, and Neil and Andrew can't imagine anything more gorgeous.

“We have a championship game in two days,” Neil says softly. “Kevin. You can't fuck up now. Ichiro is watching. We need to win.”

Kevin can't respond, really, his entire body is shaking and Andrew sets the vibrator on maximum and tosses his phone aside. Kevin is breathing heavily, his entire body racked with tremors as he's being ripped apart and forced towards his climax. His fingers curl into fists on his legs as more tears fall down his face. 

“Andrew,” Kevin pleads, voice trembling.

“Tell me. And I know that it’s not only Riko,” Andrew repeats, and Kevin doesn't want to but he knows he has to.

He takes a few gasping breaths. “The… the girl. And. A _nd_. Fuck. I’m not good enough for you two. You _ngh_ gon’ leave me, ri- _shit_. Right?,” he whimpers out, covering his hand with his mouth as he tries to swallow his moans, ignoring Neil’s stricken face because it’s too much all at once.

Andrew scoffs, using the hand in his hair to pull him closer. “We are yours,” he hisses. “And you belong to us. Don't you ever fucking forget that.”

And just like that, Kevin is coming, his entire body spasming with the effort, fresh tears making their way to his eyes as the orgasm is torn from him. He leans forward, pressing his other hand to his clothed cock, which is aching with the effort.

He cries out, as the constant heavy pressure on his prostate makes the orgasm last _forever_ , until his breath is stuttering and his mind is a fumbled mess. He gasps for deep breaths but the vibrator is still assaulting his abused prostate, and Andrew retrieves his phone, turning off the vibrator.

Neil pulls Kevin in for a kiss, before pulling back and laughing. “And I thought I was the stupid one.”

There are no words that Kevin can form right now. He's lost in some sort of heaven, floating around in broken pieces- he could barely feel Andrew reaching into his pants and pulling the plug out gently. The relief in his ass makes his jellied bones slump onto Neil, and he lies in Neil’s lap trying to remember his name and how to form words.

Neil strokes his hair softly. “Are you okay, baby?” Neil asks quietly in French, and Kevin just manages to nod, completely blissed out as he lay on Neil’s thighs. “I'm sorry,” he continues softly in the same language. “I don't think I realised how much it upset you. You know I love you, right? Andrew does too, but he’s not going to admit it. But we love you. You’re ours forever.”

Shit. Kevin can’t take it, as fresh tears spring in his eyes, and he hates himself for believing that they didn’t care for him. He hates himself that he let it happen. “I love you too,” he whispers in French.

Neil smiles. “I know.”

“Don’t tell Andrew, though, he’ll kill me.”

Neil snorts, because both of them know fully well that Andrew can understand them now, laughing as he bends to press his lips against Kevin’s forehead. Andrew's been picking up the racquets and tossed aside helmets, before appearing back at Kevin’s side, crouching as he takes in Kevin's post-orgasmic state.

 Andrew rolls his eyes. “Come on,” he brushes a thumb across Kevin’s lip, and Kevin smiles sleepily. “Let's go home.”

~

Neil and Kevin curl around each other in the backseat for entirety of the ride to Colombia. When Andrew finally parks in front of the house, he looks back to see that Kevin is sleeping, long limbs wrapped around Neil. His arms are around Neil’s waist, legs across Neil’s lap.

Neil is awake, locking eyes with Andrew, hand stroking Kevin’s back lightly. “Do you think he's okay?” Neil’s voice is soft but strained with worry. “He's never played like that before, Andrew.”

“It’s Riko’s birthday next week,” Andrew responds. “His subconscious remembers even if his mind doesn't want to.”

Neil bites his bottom lip, nodding as he looks down at Kevin, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of his head. “Hey,” he shakes Kevin gently and he moans softly. “Wake up. We have vodka.”

Kevin sits up, blinking sleepily. “What? Where?”

Andrew snorts. “Alcoholic,” he quips. “Come on inside. And no vodka.”

They get out the car, Kevin feeling miffed that he's not getting his vodka. Andrew enters first, hanging up the keys and shrugging off his jacket, looking at Kevin and Neil. “Bedroom,” is all he says, before shucking his jersey, disappearing into the room.

Kevin follows, Neil on his heel. Andrew’s sitting against the headboard, wearing only black briefs, beckoning to Kevin. Kevin undresses as well, situating himself between Andrew’s legs, leaning back against his hard chest.

Andrew strokes the side of his neck with his thumb, and Kevin rests his head on the curve between his neck and shoulder. Neil strips, straddling both of their legs as he situates himself to sit on Kevin’s lap, resting his hands on Kevin's chest. Kevin relaxes, letting himself be held together by his two boys. He turns his head, nuzzling Andrew’s neck as he rests his hands on Neil’s thighs.

“What do you want?” Andrew’s voice is a soft rumble in his chest.

Kevin doesn't have to think about it, as he relaxes in their embrace. “I want you to fuck me,” he breathes, breath fanning on Andrew’s jawline. “Both of you.”

Andrew’s finger on his neck stills and Neil freezes, staring at Kevin. Immediately Kevin’s hackles raise in response to their reaction. “What? Neil does it all the time, and he enjoys it. Why can't I?”

Neil’s eyes are locked onto Andrew, and Kevin’s heart thumps in his chest. Maybe they don't want him. Maybe that was the final straw.

He wants Neil to get off, he wants to run away. “Neil,” his voice is resigned, but then Neil laughs, cradling Kevin's face, pressing kisses against it.

“I've wanted to,” Neil breathes, eyes shining, and fucking hell, he's gorgeous. “God, I talked to Andrew about it, but I didn't think you want to,” he looks between Andrew and Kevin. “Yes or no?”

“Yes,” Kevin murmurs immediately, and Andrew reaches over his shoulder, bringing Neil in for a soft kiss. “Andrew,” Kevin says, getting his attention. “Yes or no?”

“You’re an idiot,” Andrew murmurs. “But yes. Neil get up, let Kevin get on his knees,” Andrew commands and Neil complies, and Kevin gets on his knees, each one on either side of Andrew’s legs.

Andrew yanks down Kevin’s underwear, as Neil settles on Andrew’s feet, Kevin’s semi bobbing out to smear against his cheek. Andrew reaches across to get the lube from the nightstand, before leaning forward and burying his tongue in Kevin’s ass.

Kevin gasps, fingers gripping Neil’s shoulders to hold himself up as Andrew eats him out as if he’s the best tasting ice cream ever. His fingers grip Kevin’s asscheeks, spreading them apart like on the Exy court just a little while ago, licking and sucking at his hole, as Neil grasps Kevin’s cock, sucking the head.

A moan escapes Kevin’s parted mouth, and his fingers tighten on Neil’s shoulders, not sure if to push forward or backward, caught in the haze of pleasure. Andrew prods at his hole with lubed fingers and Kevin whimpers, teeth worrying his bottom lip as the finger pushes into his still slightly loose asshole. He’s caught in the middle of the two sensations, with Neil swallowing him whole, and Andrew probing his ass.

His prostate isn’t too sensitive, so Andrew presses against it hard, and swears fall out of Kevin’s mouth. His fingers go into Neil’s hair and Neil’s hands go to his hips, holding him up from falling. His legs are shaking, and the pleasure is thrumming through his body as Andrew adds another finger.

“We need to get you up to at least four, five fingers,” Andrew murmurs. “And you need to come, okay?”

Kevin nods, giving his verbal consent, he knows the drill. By the time Andrew gets the fourth finger in, Kevin feels so open and loose, his head tossed back, not holding back his moans, his hips held still by both Andrew and Neil. He grips the base of his cock, trying to stop himself from coming. It’s difficult with Neil’s mouth working over him expertly, tongue flicking in the slit, running on the vein on the underside of his cock.

“Shit,” Kevin whimpers, feeling Andrew’s thumb probe at his entrance. His thighs are trembling and he’s so full, he’s so hard, his cock is red and pissed at him, the head disappearing into Neil’s swollen lips as Kevin’s fingers tightening around the base.

The pleasure is drawing out, and Kevin’s entire body feels like a live wire, ready to spark and explode. His veins feel hot, his face is flushed and Andrew has a whole fucking hand up his ass and Kevin feels _stuffed_.

Andrew’s knuckles brush his prostate, just as Neil drags his teeth along the head of his cock, and no amount of squeezing could stop his orgasm as Kevin’s vision shatters and greys. “ _Fuck_!” he shouts, hand falling from his cock as he grips onto Neil, his hips shaking from the intense orgasm. Andrew’s hand is still up his ass, and he pulls it out slowly, Kevin making an embarrassing high keening noise as he feels empty.

Neil shuffles forward slightly, and Andrew slicks up their cocks together, holding them tightly as he lowers Kevin’s trembling body onto both of their dicks.

There’s a pleasurable burn, and Kevin is still riding the high of his last orgasm, so he can’t keep himself up, and somehow manages to impale himself all at once.

“Fuck,” Neil whispers. “Kev?”

Kevin can’t form words. Literally, his brain is sparking and his mind is gooey. He has to take a few deep breaths, sorting himself out. Their cocks feel so fucking _good_ in him, stretching him and filling him, pushing against his prostate.

Kevin swallows, his mouth dry. “Just.” His eyes are lidded. He can’t focus. “Give me a sex. Six. Sec. Fuck.”

Andrew snorts, and Neil just smiles loopily. “You feel so good,” he murmurs, rubbing the back of Kevin’s neck. They’re all pressed together, and Kevin swoops down to capture a kiss from Neil’s soft lips. He wishes he could kiss Andrew, but the disappointment is ebbed as he feels Andrew stroking his thighs lightly.

Kevin somehow manages to get the strength back into his limbs – he wasn’t an Exy player for no reason – and pushes Neil to lean back on his arms to give him some space. He presses down harder, gyrating his hips, and Neil swears, feeling the two cocks rub together in the tight, tight heat.

Kevin laughs almost manically. “I get why you like this,” he tells Neil, his voice abnormally high-pitched, but really, he’s barely in his skin so no one can blame him.

“You feel so fucking good,” Neil whispers, one hand resting on Kevin’s hips’. Andrew reaches around with a lube slicked hand, wrapping it around Kevin’s still-sensitive cock, which is somehow half hard, giving him something to fuck into as he moves his hips.

“Fuck,” Kevin groans throatily, before moving to ride them, cock coming back online, their cocks dragging the insides of his walls and feeling so beautifully good.

Andrew’s hand tightens, putting more friction for Kevin’s cock to slide into, and Kevin can’t take it, he’s on the edge of a long drop and he doesn’t think he can survive it but he’s living for the thrill. He rides them harder, pushing them into his prostate faster, loving the feel of both of their cocks inside of him.

He feels so full, this is what he needed, the both of them owning him, fucking his brains out. Fuck everyone else.

Neil is groaning loudly, and Kevin remembers belatedly that this is his first time topping. The thought makes him push harder, squeezing his hole around the two of them, wanting to make them feel just as good as he does.

He knows their tells for when they’re close. Andrew tenses, and groans softly, whispering out swear words or their names. Neil is just as loud as Kevin, his entire body tensing before he comes.

Kevin can feel his orgasm coming again, like a tsunami tidal wave threatening to drag him under. His mind is fuzzing again, sparking, body trembling, but he doesn’t want to come before they do. “Come,” he pleads with both of them, one hand covering Andrew’s on his hip, the other grabbing onto Neil’s wrist where his fingers are digging into his thigh.

“Fuck,” Andrew whispers, and Neil moans out Kevin’s name like it’s the _filthiest_ thing he could think of, curling in on himself as his hips stutter against Kevin’s ass.

The feeling of his come in his ass almost drives him off the edge, but Kevin keeps going, bringing Andrew’s hand up, sucking on his fingers. He continues gyrating his hips in a circular motion, the pressure on his prostate sending almost painful stinging pleasure through his veins.

When Andrew comes, his fingers tighten around his cock, and it drives Kevin over the edge, body snapping as the orgasm rips through him, and tears fall from his eyes as he tries to breathe through the intensity of it. His hole clenches down on the two of them and Andrew hisses, but makes no move to let Kevin move.

He doesn’t want to, honestly, he loves this, loves the feeling of both of them in him. But he manages to push himself up, his muscles quivering, and he feels stretched open, their cum sliding down his thigh. Andrew reaches forward almost thoughtlessly, pushing the cum back into his hole, and Kevin almost gets hard again at the simple action.

But honestly, he feels like he’s been ripped out of his skin, and he collapses onto the bed. He feels sensitive everywhere, not even realizing when Neil gets up to get a washcloth.

Andrew leans over him, and Kevin looks at him, feeling like he’s fucked his brain out of his dick or something. He blinks a few times, trying to gather his thoughts as Andrew cards a hand through his hair. “You look thoroughly fucked,” he snorts, and Kevin just offers him a small smile before Andrew leans down and presses their lips together in a filthy kiss. Their tongues battle for dominance and Andrew wins, exploring Kevin, pressing deeper as if he couldn’t get enough of him.

When Andrew pulls away, Kevin feels dazed, even more so than before. Andrew smirks down at him with spit slicked lips as Neil turns him gently, cleaning his ass, and wiping him down. “How are you feeling?” Neil’s voice is soft, gentle, proud.

“Thoroughly fucked,” Kevin responds, and Andrew rolls his eyes.

“You need to get up.”

“Can’t move,” Kevin replies honestly. His limbs feel like they’ve been detached from his body, his skin still singing like a live wire. “Give me until I can remember how to count in French.”

Neil snorts, and presses a kiss to Kevin’s forehead. Andrew picks Kevin’s limp body up as Neil pulls off the top sheets, and they lie Kevin back down. Andrew pulls on underwear, sitting on the edge of the bed, getting a cigarette out. Kevin doesn’t have the heart to berate him for it.

Neil sits next to Kevin, leaning against the headboard. “Don’t be an idiot again. That’s my job.”

Kevin is silent for a moment. “What would you do if I came out?”

Andrew looks at him sharply. “Are you purposely ignoring what Neil just said?”

Kevin shrugs. “If Neil gets hit on again, I need to protect my man.”

“What about Andrew?”

“Andrew isn’t an oblivious idiot.” Kevin rolls his eyes, and Neil huffs.

They’re silent for a while. “Would you, really? You talk so much about how bad it is to be a gay sportsman.”

Kevin switches to French when he speaks. There’s an understanding between the three of them. Kevin and Neil share French. Kevin and Andrew share Russian. Andrew and Neil share German. All of them understand all three languages, but they know when a certain language is used, that it’s for the specific person. There will never be any secrets between them. So when he speaks French, he knows Andrew would still listen to him attentively although he is talking to Neil.

“I love you both so much,” he tells Neil, who smiles widely at him. “And for so long Riko has drilled into my head that Exy should be number one. Nothing else should be important as the fucking sport. That was his mentality and look where he ended up.” His eyes are on Andrew when he speaks next. “He ended up six feet underground, and I’m not going to let him drag me under as well.”

Andrew glares at him. “You’re an idiot,” he says in Russian, before flicking the cigarette ash at him.

Kevin grins.

~

It happens again, six days later, because honestly, _honestly_ , the world isn’t giving Kevin a break. Andrea and her best friend, Bitch #2, sidles up to Neil and Andrew. Neil shoots a smirk over to Kevin, who’s getting the shots for the table. Even Andrew seems to be forcing himself into socializing, sending Bitch # 2 a forced smirk, just to piss Kevin off.

So, Kevin swallows pride, carrying the tray over to the table, standing in between Neil and Kevin. Andrea’s mood sours when she sees him.

“What are _you_ doing here?” she bites, obviously pissed that she didn’t get to score last time. Except, Kevin scored. Oh, he scored _so much_.

“Wondering why you’re hitting on my boyfriend _s_ ,” he says drily, taking a shot, and Neil makes a small noise in the back of his throat.

They’d won the championship again four days before, they were more in the spotlight now than they were previously. Kevin didn't care.

She stares at him. “What?”

Andrew laughs shortly, shaking his head at his idiot of a boyfriend, before curling a hand around his neck and pulling him down to kiss him. Andrea looks shocked, mouth hanging open. Neil rolls his eyes, as Kevin drags him closer, barely breaking from Andrew before his lips were on Neil’s.

It was exhilarating, the club making his pulse race and when he managed to part from Neil’s lips, he smiled at Andrea and the Bitch, raising a shot to them.

“Fuck off,” he grins, tossing the shot back, as Neil slides a hand around his waist, and Andrew presses against his side, and for the first time in his life, Kevin feels _contented_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I need to stop writing porn and go to church. Hit me up on [ tumblr ](https://allforandreil.tumblr.com):)


End file.
